Chao Catastrophe
by RaptureEntice
Summary: -THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED- . It's Cheese's birthday, and Tails has given Cheese a machine.The 'Anything' Machine! You can become a hedeghog, fox, human...ANYTHING! But Cheese accidentally hit a button that makes Sonic and the gang turn into chao! SonAmyShad KnuxRouge TailsCream
1. Cheese's Birthday!

Hehehe hope you like my new story! Oh! Just to let you kno the **To Be Loved or Die Trying** story will possibly be longer then **Creamy Love** so yeah...

On with the story!

Chapter 1: Cheese's Birthday!

"Chao Chaoooo!"

"Oh! You are so excited Cheese!"

Today was Cheese's birthday! Cheese's was turning three years old today, and Cheese was ever so excited since it's his first time having a birthday party. Cheese was somehow different today though. He wasn't really into a playful mood it seemed. It seemed as if he was nervous about the party. Cheese was only a baby chao, and he didn't technically know what a birthday party...even a REGULAR party was. He knew Cream had went to many, and all of them she had a fun time. Though it seems Cheese is nervous because he wants the party to be fun just as the other parties cream had attended.

"Cheese are you alright?"

"Chao Chao!"

"Oh, Cheese your so confusing sometimes" Cream giggled.

"Cream?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Amy just called. She said she'll be arriving soon. She said she has a surprise for Cheese, and the way she sounded it must be a really amazing gift!"

"CHAOOOOO!"

Cheese flew into the air and spun in circles. He couldn't wait untill Amy came, after hearing he would get an awesome gift! Besides, since it was from Amy, it figured it will definetly be awesome.

"Cheese, I'm just excited about the present as you are!"

"Tails has called too. He said he might be alittle late because he and Sonic are working on something 'special'..." Vanilla added.

"Ok Ma-"

**Ring-Ring**

"EEK! It's the door! A guest has arrived!"

"Chao Chao Chao Chao CHAO!"

Cheese was eagered to see his first guest. He kinda hoped it was Amy, and to his luck, it was.

"CHAO!" Cheese yelled while clapping his hands.

"Hey! Cheese! Happy Birthday!"

"Amy, once he heard you had a special surprise for him, he couldn't wait untill you came!" Vanilla said.

"Aw...I want to wait untill he opens his presents...but I guess we can do it now..."

Cheese then flew up to Amy and and shook his head. Amy stared in confusing.

"I guess Cheese wants to wait too." Cream guessed.

"Alright, Cheese. You sure?"

"Chao!" Cheese replied while nodding his head.

**Ring-Ring**

Cream went to go open the door. It took her awhile to go answer the door because she thought Cheese wanted to answer again. He, apparently, didnt.

"Oh! Hi, Rouge! Hi Knuckles!

"Hey you guys!" They both answered.

Amy then pulled Rouge and Knuckles to the side. She saw that they didn't have a present for Cheese.

"Where's your present?"

"Hey! We didn't have to get her something!"

"Knuckles! Don't worry, hun. We got Cheese something. You'll see it." Rouge replied.

"Good..I mean...this IS Cheese's first birthday party..."

"Yeah..you are right I guess..." Knuckles replied.

**Ring-Ring**

"I don't like the way Cream's door-bell rings...it doesnt go 'ding-dong'..."

"And I don't like the way you are acting!" Rouge said while stomping on Knuckle's foot.

'Ouch! Shit..."

"Shadow!" Cream screeched.

"Hey..."Shadow just said not feeling happy what-so-ever.

"Shadow, you alright?" Amy asked being concerned.

"Nah, it's ok...it's just that Faker kept calling me over and over about Cheese's party after I told him I was coming the first time he called."

"Oh, ahahah! Sonic's like that!" Amy giggled.

"Uh...yeah..."

Rouge and Amy then pulled Shadow aside.

"You didn't get Cheese a present did you..."Rouge frowned.

"Nah, I did. But it's not just mine. It's Sonic's and Tails's too. I was helping them before with the present, but they are just putting the finishing touches."

"Ooooh, what's the present?" Amy asked curiously.

"Hmph, like I'm going to tell you..." Shadow smirked and walked away.

"Hey has problems..." Rouge said with Amy nodding in response.

**Ring-Ring**

This time Amy wanted to open the door...everyone knew why. She just can never leave her blue lover in peace.

"SONIC!"

"Hey, Amy.."Sonic mumbled.

"Come in Sonic!"

"Hello...I'm here too?" Tails complained.

"Oh...hey..."

"Hmph...the nerve of some people..."(A/N:I say that ALL THE TIME ahaha)

"Alright! Looks like everyone is here!" Vanilla cheered.

"CHAO CHAO!" Cheese cheered. He hadn't said anything since Amy came by.

Everybody then gathered around a small table, that had a cake with three lit candles and a balloon next to it. Everybody began to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song. Shadow even joined in, and he was happy all the way.(A/N:GOSH WHAT A SHOCK!)Once they were done everybody was waiting for Cheese to blow out the candles. Cheese had trouble, so he wined for Amy to help him. Once he blew out the candles, everybody clapped and cheered for Cheese. Cheese had a the famous 'V' smile on his face. He then saw ho the candles were made. He took one and he put it in his mouth, like if he was licking a lolipop.

"Cheese! That's not candy!" Cream laughed.

Cream took the candle out of Cheese's mouth. You then heard an 'Aw' from Amy. She has a soft spot for these two.

"PRESENT!" Cheese screamed. It was the only word he knew, besides 'Cream', 'No' and 'Amy'.

"But wouldn't you have cake first?"

"No!" Cheese yelled.

"Come on Mama. Cheese has been waiting for this day to come for a long time! Let him open the presents!"

"Cream..."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" Cream complained.

"Oh...alright..."

"CHAO!"

Everybody then gathered around Cheese as each person gave Cheese their presents.

"Here Cheese! It's from me and Knuckles."

"Chao."

Cheese started to open up his presnt. Cheese screamed with joy.

"Aw! A little Detective Kit!" Amy giggled.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Cheese would always want to hang around with Team Chaotix because they were detectives and Cheese wanted to become one too! Right?" Tails guessed.

Cheese just gave him a simply nod. Cheese then got to open Cream's and Vanilla' gift.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chaoooooooooo"

"Do you like it?" Vanilla asked.

Cheese once again gave them a nod. It was a picture of him, Vanilla and Cream. It was a picture with them having Cheese for the first time.

Now it was Amy's present...Cheese was really excited. He's been waiting for her present all day.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Cheese yelled.

"Alright, Cheese! Calm down!" Amy giggled.

Amy then put a cage down in front of Cheese. Cheese had the 'question mark' symbol on his head. Inside the cage was a alittle pink ball and it had a blue bow on it. Cheese was alittle disapointed. Cheese had so many balls in his room that he is getting tired of them. But then the ball moved. it wiggled, it looked like it was trying to get free. Then...POP(A/N: Goes the weasel!)The ball wasn't a ball! It was a chao! It was pink and and had a yellow top like Cheese. It had a blue bow behind its neck and it had cute sapphire eyes. It also had like Amy's hair but shorter. I guess you can say its an Amy chao. The chao had a head of a flower on its head. The chao strated to bounce up and down. Cheese copied.

"AW! IT'S A PLAY MATE FOR CHEESE!" Cream yelled with glee.

"That's so adorable!" Tails smiled.

"It looks just like Amy! That's cute!" Sonic added.

Amy blushed. She couldn't believe it! Sonic was technically saying that Amy was cute...

"AMY!" Cheese yelled. He ran up to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Aw, anytime Cheese."

"What's its name?" Rouge asked.

"Akina!"

"Aw, that's cute! Did you name it?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, it means 'spring flower'! I thought it was perfect."

"Alrighty...now for the last present..." Sonic announced.

"It's one of the most amazing gifts in history!"

"Come to the backyard!" Tails said while waving his hand, signaling for everybody to go outside to the backyard. Once everybody got there, there was a big machine!

"I call it..The 'Anything' Machine!" Tails cheered.

"The 'Anything' Machine?" Shadow whispered to Sonic.

"I could think of a name...you cant blame him he is only ten..."

Cheese once again grew a question mark on top of its head. So did Akina.

"What does it do?"

"It can turn you into ANYTHING! A chao, a human, a fox, a hedgehog, a bat, an echidna, a robot...just about anything!"

"Chao!" Cheese and Akina cheered.

"Yeah it took us awhile...since Shadow forgot about us!" Sonic and Tails gave a glare at Shadow.

"God damn it! I was tired! Geez...give me a break..."(A/N: Of that Kit-Kat Bar!)

"So Cheese...wanna test it out?"

**So how was it? It better be good ahaha. Well R&R! NO Flames! R&R my other's too D. Oh and I'm going to delete 'Creamy Horror' I don';t like it much anymore...and i can't think of anything and i dont't like the plot...so tommorow I will probably delete Creamy Horror ...anyways R&R! No Flames!**


	2. Woah Scary

OH MY GOD! HAVENT BEEN ON IN FOREVER! It's cause I've been grounded. LONG story. I'll explain later haha.

Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 2: Woah...Scary...

"Oh this is going to be great...," Knuckles moaned.

"Shut up, he's a cheese," Sonic whispered back.(A/N: The cheese part was actually a typo, but I thought it was funny so I kept it.)

"A CHAO you moron...".

"Shut up, Faker!" Sonic screamed, and knowing that calling Shadow 'faker' would tick him off.

"Ok, Cheese! Push the button!" Tails told the chao.

Without hesitation, Cheese immediately pushes the big button. A big bolt of lighting sparks out of a blue bulb from the tip of the Anything Machine. It then struck Sonic and the gang, making them faint in a instant. A few seconds later, they woke up...feeling very small.

"Geez, that was a **shock**!"

"Sonic, is that suppose to be a joke...?" Shadow asked.

Shadow turns around and notices that Cheese and Akina are the same size as Sonic and the gang. The question mark sign falls over both of the chaos heads once again.

"AH! IT'S THE GIANT CHEESE'S!"

"I said chao, Sonic...CHAO!"

"Ok, bye!" said Sonic, thinking Shadow meant that in saying 'bye'.

"Oh boy I give up on this hedgehog."

"Guys, can you stop arguing? We have much worse things to worry about, like why Cheese and Akina are the same size!" Amy yelled.

"I think the machine made a error..." Tails mentioned.

"Ya THINK, Einstein!" Knuckles said with rage.

"My god, this fuckin echidna gets mad at everything and everyone..." Rouge murmured.

Cream looked at her surroundings. She also noticed the house and everything in it was big too!

"It's either the house, Cheese and Akina got big..."

"Or we got smaller..." Tails finished.

"I think it's the second one..." Amy paniced.

"Ok, nobody panic! Tails will think of something!" Sonic said, making everybody look at Tails.

"How could you possibly think positive?" Tails asked.

"YOU MEAN THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!?!?!" Sonic yelled.

"Well think posi-"

"YOU JUST WE CAN'T!"

"Oh right...nevermind then..." Tails sighed while the famous anime teardrop appears near his eye.

"No! Tails is right! Look at us!" Cream yelled.

Sonic and the gang looked at eachother and then themselves.

"OH FUCK! I'M A CHAO!" Knuckles cried.

"We all are!" Amy said.

"Woah...scary..." Shadow said.

"This is so cool!" Tails said.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sonic squealed, while he was rolling in a ball. (A/N: You can tell Sonic is a bit immature in this story. It's cute though lol.)

"COOL? ARE YOU INSANE? I'M A CHAO!" Knuckles yelled.

"I honestly don't see the problem in it," Sonic said while having a "V" smile on his face. (A/N: Isn't VSmile a little kid videogame? hahaha)

"SONIC! You look so cute!" Amy squealed.

"Uh...thanks Amy...I think?"

"Dude, you know you wanna say something back to her," Knuckles told him.

"How many times must I tell you people! I don't like her!"

"Whatever..." Knuckles sighed as he walked away.

"...I really don't though..."

"Ok, seriously, what are we going to do?" Shadow asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come ON, Leta! We are already late to Cheese's birthday party!"

"Beta, I'm a girl. Special occasions like this I NEED to look good." (A/N: If you don't know who they are, you gotta read Creamy Love, but don't be mad, everybody who read that story loved it and it was a great hit so it wouldn't be a problem right?)

"But I'm a girl too, and you don't see ME going insane with my looks."

"Yeah, well, you act like a total boy...but that's ok!" Leta laughed.

"HEY!"

"Ok I'm ready!"

"Leta...you look fricken the SAME!"

"But with Lipgloss! It's the birthday cake flavor! I had to put on alot so I can taste the cake goodness!" Leta said while licking her lips.

"Oh jeez..."

The Confetter sisters then flew off to Cream's house(A/N: They are two-tailed foxes if you didn't know). When they arrived they ranged the doorbell, but no one answered. They tried again, but this time, Cheese answered the door.

"Hi, Cheese! May we come in?" Beta asked.

"Chao!"

Leta and Beta entered and they noticed a whole gang of chao!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Beta, they look just like Sonic and his friends!" Leta squealed while hugging the Sonic chao.

_"She's hugging me..."_

"They are so cute!"

"Are these the real deal?" Leta asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are these like...actually **THEM**?"

"I...think so..." Beta replied.

Leta then turned around and saw an amazing machine. She examined the machine, and assumed this was the reason why they are all chao.

"I'm going to take a crack at it and say this has GOT to be the reason why they are all chao."

"I think it was Cheese's birthday present from Tails. I remember Shadow talking about it."

"There must have been a malfuction to the machine..." Leta guessed.

They both looked at the machine and Leta wanted to gag at it's name.

"The ANYTHING Machine????? Oh jeez, how lame can they get! I assume it was your boyfriend?" Leta questioned.

_"Fine! Blame my naming skills!"_ Tails thought.

"He is NOT my boyfriend, and you can't blame him! He IS only ten..."

"Yeah and your 8 but you have more common sense then the 'genius' fox!" (A/N: I think I put that Beta was 10/11 in Creamy Love but I decided to change it. I know it's stupid to change it, but I felt 8 was better.)

"Oh think of it this way! We have our very own CHAO!" Beta cheered.

"Your so right! This is goin to be so much FUN!

**All done! Review! No Flames! But yeah, I've been grounded since...many months ago lol. I got bad grades, and right now I'm in summer school. But don't worry I'll update alot more now...hopefully.**

**DeniedLuv**


	3. No, it's Snooping

3rd chapter is up! I hope you guys are liking this story...I reread the second chapter and I actually laughed.

On with the story!

Chapter 3: No, it's snooping.

"I'm hating this..." Knuckles moaned.

"I'm LOVING it!" Sonic cheered.

Beta just stared at them with confusion. Since they were chao, nobody could understand what they were saying, except the chaos themselves.

"Leta, do you have ANY idea on what they are saying..."

"Nope, not a clue...but who CARES? Aren't they just the cutest things EVER?" Leta squealed while hugging the Sonic chao. Sonic pulled a 'V' smile upon his face.

"I SEE that smirk on your face, Sonic..." Knuckles growled.

"Aw, you want a hug too?" Leta cooed while picking up the Knuckles chao. She squeezed Sonic and Knuckles ever so tightly. Knuckles felt like he was going to barf...Sonic on the otherhand enjoyed every minute of it.

Amy and Rouge saw this, and jealousy entered their systems.

"I've never liked that girl..." Rouge murmured.

"I should be the one talking! Leta is stealing my MAN!"

"How could you guys POSSIBLY not see the enjoyment on this?" Shadow butted in.

"Enjoyment...?" Cream wondered, who also butted in.

"Yes! Can't you see where Sonic's FACE is AT?"

Amy,Rouge and Cream stared at Leta and Sonic. They then noticed Sonic's face was nearly smushed into Leta's medium-sized boobs. Amy was the first to crack.

"That...that boob whore!"

"Yeah...GOOD one, Amy..", Rouge smirked.

"Isn't it great?" Shadow cheered.

"Hold up. I'd expect SONIC or KNUCKLES to be saying this.."

"Yeah! Cream's right! Your character is supposed to be the cold-hearted ultimate lifeform who never gives a damn about anything or anyone! What's up with that?" Rouge yelled.

"Yeah well, if Sonic and Knuckles get to have all the fun, might as well make the most of it right?"

The Shadow chao then lifted his arms in the air and bounced up and down, waiting to be picked up. Leta saw this, and couldn't help but give a loud squeal over the black crimson-streaked chao. Leta felt a glare from the Knuckles chao and without hesitation, she set down the little red chao. She looked back at the Shadow chao and picked him up with her free arm and hugged it just as she was doing with the Sonic chao. Sonic left his little 'perverted fantasies' and noticed that he wasn't the only one enjoying this. He glared at Shadow when he saw a wide smile across his face. Shadow was bascially entering Sonic's own...private 'perverted fantasy'.

"God DAMN it, Shadow! You ALWAYS ruin all the fun!"

"Your mistakening me for that echidna-chump.." Shadow replied with an even bigger smile on his face, with pissed Sonic even more.

Sonic glared at Shadow even more while seeing Shadow's little chao body rub against the pink two-tailed fox. There is no way that Shadow can do that! That's SONIC'S job!

"Aw, Leta! I think Sonic is jealous..."

"Jealous?" Leta asked her sister.

"Yeah! I think he is jealous because your giving Shadow attention instead of him..." Beta answered.

Leta looked at the Sonic chao and kissed it's forehead. This action cuased Sonic to blush red as a tomato. (A/N:Harharharharharrrr)

"Don't 'chu worry lil Sonic chao.(A/N: That sounded werid..) I'll give you the most attention out of all your friends. Does that sound good to you?"

Sonic smirked and nodded at least 25 times. Amy was raging mad.

"She is flirting with him...she is flirting with him..."

"Yes..." was all Cream said.

"Isn't that BAD?"

"Amy, flirting is bascially what every girl does. Don't act like you've never done it."

"But she is flirting with my MAN!" Amy cried.

"Well your MAN is flirting BACK!" Rouge screamed.

"He is SO not flirting...he is just being nice to Leta, because he doesn't want to break her by telling her I'm the woman of his dreams..." Amy sighed.

Hearing the argument, Tails decided to butt in their girly conversation.

"Amy, can't you just cut Leta some slack? She isn't doing anything BAD. Maybe she likes him.."

Realizing what he just said, Tails covered his mouth as if what he said never left his mouth. Amy started to burst into tears.

"Amy! I'm sorry forget what I said! Don't listen to me..I don't know ANYTHING about love!"

Beta then laughed at the Tails chao. She adored how adorable and tiny the Tails chao was, and how his golden fur shined. Tails took that in and a shade of pink appeared across his face. He did one of Shadow's numbers and lifted his tiny hands in the air, hoping Beta would pick him up. She picked up the Tails chao and rocked it like a baby. Tails was fine with that. He wouldn't want to be smothered into some girls boobs now, would he?

"Tails is so cute when he is a chao!"

"_Are you saying I'm cute when I'm NOT.."_ Tails thought.

Feeling left out, Akina and Cheese tugged onto Beta's dark blue shorts. Being the ORIGNAL chaos themselves feel like they need just as much loving as the rest of the gang. Beta came to a problem.

"Leta, how can we take care of ALL of them?"

Leta wondered the same. The fact that there are 9 chao to take care of, just imagine the sheer madness!

"We are going have to split the chao into two groups."

"Two groups?" Beta asked.

"Yeah, Like...I'll take five and you take four."

"Why can't I take five!"

"Because I'm older, and more capable of being a mom to these chao!"

"But they aren't REALLY chao! It's Son-" Beta managed to say before her sisters hand covered her mouth.

"-ic's chaos. Yes, yes that's right." Leta finished.

"Leta, I'm confused.."

Leta set down the Sonic and Shadow chao, which made got them dissapointed, and walked over to her sisters ear.

"We can't let them know that we know it's REALLY them.." Leta whispered.

"Why not.."

"It takes half the fun away! plus, I have an idea. You can work with mechanics right?"

"Bascially..." Beta murmured.

"Ok then. Think you can manage to make a machine that translates 'Chao Language' to 'English'?" Leta whispered once again.

"I can try!" Beta replied acting all confident.

"It's settled then! We pull off the fact that we are TOTALLY clueless chicks that cannot realize that these chao are REALLY Sonic and his friends. During your time, you will make that neat-o invention I just thought of, and if it becomes a success, we can totally listen to Sonic's, Shadow's...ALL of their conversations!"

"Isn't that snipping?"

"No, it's snooping..." Leta corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I meant.."

"No...well yes it is, but aren't you the least bit curious on what Tails has to say about you to them?"

"It never crossed my mind but-"

"-not even alittle bit?"

Beta was lost in thought. What if Tails has been talking about Beta to his friends? The very thought of that brought happiness in Beta's heart...

"Count me in, sis!" Leta agreed with a big thumbs up.

"Glad to have ya help me, lil sis. This invention would be your best yet!"

Leta wrapped her left arm around the neck of her sister.

"Making this invention would also help me out if Sonic TRULY likes me, since everyone says so."

"Yeah!" Beta cherred.

"The invention would also help if that Amy girl totally dispises me!"

"Yeah, YEAH!"

"It would also help me find a way for you and Tails to be together!" Leta snickered.

"Ye-wait, WHAT!" Beta yelled.

"Yikes, well look at the time. Got to go 'Babys R Us' to get baby carriages, eh?" and with that Leta scurried out of the house before Beta can even spit at her.

"I'm going to kill her, i SWEAR I WILL!"

Beta flushed away her anger towards Leta as if it went down the toilet. She looked around her and saw 9 little chao crawling up to her. Sonic and Shadow appeared to have a sad look upon their faces. Probably because Leta left. Amy had a smirk on her...again probably because Leta left.(A/N: I actually laughed reading that) Tails, Cream, Akina, and Cheese had a warm smile on his face while staring at Beta. Rouge and Knuckles looked emotionless. Looking at them all a sigh left Beta's lips.

"Damn it...how am I going to take care of all these chao?"

Tails slowly walked up to Beta, but then tripped over her foot, which caused him to fall flat on the ground. Tails sat up and stayed there for about 3 seconds, then started to cry. Cream, Cheese and Akina saw Tails crying in pain, which made them cry with him. Sonic and Shadow then began to cry because they both wanted to be back in Leta's arms. Amy started to bawl because she knew why Sonic was crying, and she wished that he would at least cry over her and not Leta. Knuckles laughed at them all crying, which made Rouge furious. She slapped her tiny hands across the red chao's cheek. He started at her blanky for a few seconds, but the slap started to give him a painful sting, causing him to cry louder than all the chao put together. Rouge began to cry because she saw Knuckles cry.

Beta was bascially having a nervous break-down. Beta then fell to her knees and started to cry as well.

"I CAN'T DO THIS BY MYSELF!"

**I don't know about you, but I actually laughed at this chapter! R&R! No Flames!**


	4. We're gunna need ALL the help we can get

Wow! Finally an update! Hope you guys like! Bahahaha

By the way, I bet tons of you don't know who Leta and Beta are, so I'm going to make a Character Info on my page(by the time you read this it is probably up already lol)

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4: We're going to need all the help we can get...

Leta flies off to 'Babies R Us' to gather many baby goodies she could find!

"AWW! All these baby stuff are too adorable! I wanna buy them ALL!"

Leta ran throughout the whole store and basically grabbed everything that caught her eye. Rattles, Pacifiers, Blankets, Baby Books, Baby Toys...the list is just TOO long!

Leta tossed all these items into the cart and ran with it to the cashier. The cashier's eyes widened and then stared at Leta with a confused look.

"Um..miss?"

"No, I'm not a mom. I'm a baby-sitter..."

"Oh, well thank goodness. You seem way too young to have a child."

"I'm already 15, ma'am..."

"Yes, and that's quite young!"

"Lady, haven't you been watching the news? Girls who are freakin' TWELVE get pregnant, and it's not even their first one sometimes!"

"Yes...well 15 IS still young.."

"Yeah, I know...but come on get real here! Nobody in Mobius would think of something so crazy!"

"Yes, you are right miss."

"No kiddin'! Now you gunna give me the products I just bought or what?"

Leta meant nothing by it. She was just in a hurry thinking of how chaotic it must be back at the house, since she was gone for about 2 hours.

"Yes ma'am but you got to pay first."

"I'm gettin there, I'm getting there!"

Leta searched in her pockets from her sweater, and discover a couple of dollars and some loose change. A quarter fell on the floor and Leta bent down to get it. While she bent down, she felt a bunch of perverts eyes buring her undies...even the cashier's.

"Ma'am, if I were a lesbian, or even bi-sexual, I wouldn't have mind you staring at my panties like that..." Leta said while looking over her shoulder, her eyes meeting with the cashier.

Instantly, the cashier went to her normal state and began to add up the prices together, while Leta stood up and glared at all the customers who DARED to look up her skirt.

"T-That'll be 189 dollars miss..."

"189!?!?!?"

Leta growned and look back at her money. It came out to 22 dollars and 34 cents..."

"Jesus Christ on RUBBER Crutches...I wish I had a job..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Cream's house...things were bouncing off the walls...literally!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Sonic cheered as he rolled into a chao ball and bounced all over the living room.

"Sonic chao, please! You are going to hurt yourself!" Beta screamed.

"Sonic, stop it! You are worrying Beta!"

"STOP kissing arse, Tails!" Sonic laughed, although he had a serious tone.

"Nice one, Sonic!" Knuckles cheered while giving Sonic and high-five.

"You guys are imbeciles..."

"Don't be all sad, Shadow! Leta will be back!"

"What did you say to me faker?"

"You heard me!"

"I WASN'T SMOOTHERED IN BOOB!"

"...she PUSHED me in there!"

"Oh Sonic just face it. You want Leta more than anybody here," Knuckles said taking Shadow's side.

"What? You give me a high-five and you listen to him? Well HERE! Take your high-five BACK!" Sonic yelled while slapping Knuckles's forehead.

"SONIC!!!" Knuckles yelled with tear falling down his cheek.

"I wish I knew what they were saying..." Beta wondered.

Beta turned around and noticed the Amy chao drawing something on a piece of paper.

"Awww, what are you drawing?"

Amy quickly spun her head around and just stared at Beta with no emotion. A couple of seconds later, Amy held up a piece of paper with her stabbing Leta right in the heart yelling 'DIE BOOB-WHORE DIE!'

"Oh...my...well...it's lovely!" Beta lied.

Amy gave Beta a sheepish smile, feeling proud herself.

"Amy is really that pissed at Leta, huh..." Rouge mumbled.

"Yeah...but I remember Amy saying she was sorta having a crush on Shadow.." Cream replied.

"What? Get out!"

"Yeah! Maybe she really is, but then she likes Sonic at the same time..."

"Man, that's gotta be hard..."

Beta was starting to get a bit aggravated. She couldn't understand what the hell they were saying, if only she had a translator...

"OH NO! I was suppose to make the-"

**BOOM!**

All the chao flew in the air while Beta just flew back a couple of inches. Everyone stared at the door to see what it was. When they saw, Sonic grew a wide, cheesy smile, Shadow gave a half-smile, and Amy glared at her picture of Leta and the figure at the door over and over again.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaack!" Leta yelled with crapload of baby things in her arms.

Leta dropped the objects and Sonic's little wings helped him fly into Leta's arms! He was snuggling up to her while he felt a little push against him. Shadow was trying to make his way into Leta's arms as well.

"Hey! You said-"

"I didn't say a damn thing, hedgehog.." Shadow laughed while trying to snuggle against Leta.

"Awwww, you guys missed me, huh?"

Leta continued the hug them untill she saw Amy glaring at her. This made Leta feel a bit nervous. She set down the two chao, while they had a look of dissapointment.

"Did you make the mach-"

"No."

"WHAT? You had all this tim-"

"No, I didn't. These insane..things, drove me up a wall."

"At least they didn't literally BOUNCE off the walls," Leta laughed.

"They did."

Leta stayed silent.

"What is the point of doing this whole plan thing anymore? They know that WE know it's them. We both said their names a million times already."

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking that on the way home..."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know! You are the genius around here!"

"No...Tails is."

"Yeah well Tails can't help out much can he?"

All the chao, including Akina and Cheese were staring at the both of the two-tailed foxes arguing.

"I got an idea...why don't I just kill them both, but giving Leta a more slow and painful death..." Amy growled.

"Sh!" Sonic snapped, putting his finger over his mouth.

Leta stared at Akina and Cheese, since they seemed to be the only ones behaving within this situation.

"Akina, Cheese...can you do us a favor?"

Without hesitation, the two chao flew up to Leta.

"Can you fly over to the Chaotix crew?"

"What? Leta how can they help? They are basically worthless!"

"We need all the help we can get..."

Akina and Cheese understood their mission, and they set off. Leta waved good-bye and as she turned around she saw her little sister glare at her.

"...WHAT?"

"Yeah, let's just TOTALLY ask the Chaotix crew as if they know ANYTHING about chao AND baby-sitting!"

"You know, your attitude is starting to turn into Mine. It's aggrivating."

**Chapter 4...ENDED! read and Review! Don't forget to review my other stories!**


	5. Stupid stupid arguments galore!

**Yeah so I haven't updated this story in 7 months XD. So sorry. I probably lost a lot of fans but oh well I do not care. OK maybe I do lol. SO yeah. STORY TIME!**

**Chapter 5: Stupid stupid arguments galore!**

"I don't understand what the hell this chao is saying…." Espio mumbled.

Cheese and Akina were trying their hardest to explain what was going on back at Cream's house, but obviously it wasn't working. Why? Because they can't speak in English. Duh.

"I think we should just leave them," Charmy suggested.

"NO! What if Vanilla sent them?" Vector panicked.

"Are you like in LOVE with that chick?" Espio laughed.

"Never said I wasn't."

They all stayed silent. Even the chaos.

"Look, seriously…let's just go to Cream and Vanilla's house. Something might be up."

"No kidding, stupid…." Espio rolled his eyes at Vector.

"Alright. Let's go then."

_**At Cream's House**_

"Holy Mary Mother of GAWD!" Vector screamed.

"That's what I said!" Leta yelled.

"No you didn't. You basically giggled and hugged this Sonic chao."

"Well I was INTENDING on saying 'holy mary mother of god' but I thought Sonic looked too cute so-"

"Hey, you know what? Nobody cares!" Beta laughed. Leta just rolled her eyes, but kind of felt dumb on the inside. Being put down by her own lil sister. She wasn't going to take that.

"Don't be acting like just because THEY are here that I won't put this beautiful hand of mine up your damn ARSE!" Leta screamed holding her fist in the air. Beta jumped by Leta's action.

"Ok seriously, what happened?" Espio asked.

"The brat's 'BF' made a machine called the 'Anything Machine' and it turned them ALL into chao apparently," Leta answered.

"I am NOT a brat!" Beta cried stomping her feet.

"Damn what a stupid name…"Espio mumbled..

"Yeah, the 'ANYTHING Machine'. Thought Tails was more unique than that," Charmy laughed.

_"Oh my god, ITS NEVER ENDING!" Tails thought._

"So what can ya do?" Beta asked.

"Nothing," Espio simply said.

"NOTHING?" Leta yelled.

"WHAT ESPIO MEANS IS…we ain't good with baby-sitting, kid. We only work on cases, not babies," Vector answered.

"But this IS a case!" Leta cried out.

"Huh?" Vector went.

""What?" then Espio.

"Say what?" THEN Charmy.

"A-whaaaaaat?" then finally Beta.

"That wasn't funny…."

"Yeah, I know…" Espio, Charmy, Vector and Beta said altogether.

"Anyways it's the case of HOW…to SOLVE…on how to make Sonic and peeps become furries again," Leta thought up.

"That wasn't funny either.." Beta sighed.

"It wasn't suppose to be, BUDDY!"

"Alright let's just drop it then?"

"You BROUGHT it, boogerbrain!"

"Can you just stop it?"

"Get over it, you lil' fart!"

"You better stop calling me names!"

"Well quit being a BUM you….bum! Not like you can do anything to me anyway."

"Not yet. I'll get ya when ya least expect it."

"Well since you told me, I'm going to expect it all the time now."

"DAMN IT! Why are you always-"

"Shut up." Leta finished.

"Hey…what happened to the Chaotix crew….?" Beta wondered.

They looked around and they found none of them in sight. All they saw was Sonic and Shadow flying toward Leta's head smiling and cooing.

"Those bastards left while we were arguing…." Beta mumbled.

"Your fault."

"CAN YOU QUIT THIS SHIT?"

"Oh my, such vulgar from an 8-year old…"

"I only learned from the best!" Beta smiled looking at Leta.

"That's RIGHT, THE BEST! HAH!" Leta laughed, and Beta realized what she just said. She covered her mouth and them stomped uncontrollably.

"It's NOT FAAAAAAAAAAIR!" Beta just kept stomping.

Sonic and Shadow were still floating around Leta. Beta looked at Tails, wondering why he won't do the same for her.

"Why won't Tails do that around me…."

_"You WANT me to fly around your body as if you are like some sex goddess like Sonic and Shadow do?" Tails thought…again._

"Because he finds you unattractive and stupid. Retarded even…."

"Just before you left for the store you said you wanted to find out if Tails really likes me! NOW you are saying you do not even CARE about how he thinks of me…in that way?" Beta complained, confusing herself.

"That's because you are getting on my nerves and copying me."

"I'm not copying you!"

"Can you STOP complaining? And can you just stop trying to be like me? Especially the cursing, that has DEFINETLY gotta stop," Leta yelled.

"I can curse if I want to!"

"Nope. ONE, you are EIGHT! Two, you sound lame saying it anyway…"

"I CAN DO…what I want. It's a FREE COUNTRY!"

"AMERICA IS A FREE COUNRY YOU TWAT! MOBIUS…IS NOT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"You know that offer of me sticking my hand up your damn ass is STILL UP AND OUT!"

Sonic and Shadow were watching the two two-tailed foxes argue. Shadow, honestly, just wanted some more boob, and the more Leta jumped when she yelled, the more her boobs started to flop up and down. Shadow was satisfied. Sonic on the other hand wanted her attention for him, and him ONLY. He began to cry hoping it would draw Leta's attention. Surely it would…wouldn't it? Tails saw what Sonic was doing, and he decided to do the same. Beta complained that she was getting attention like Leta…but now it is time for a change! Tails cried and tugged on Beta's pants.

"No, Sonic. Not now."

Sonic felt shocked, but he just ignored. He continued to keep crying, and he then tugged Leta's skirt over and over. Leta started to become furious to his surprise.

"SONIC! STOP IT! That's it you are getting a time-out mister!

Sonic stopped crying and looked at Leta with fear. Beta saw her disciplining Sonic, and since Leta apprantly knows what she is doing and the 'mother' to these chao, she copied her lil sister.

"Uh…YEAH! Tails! Shoo-Shoo!"

Tails made an annoyed look upon his face. He just waited for Beta to pick him up while Leta was picking up Sonic as well. Both of the foxes walked towards Cream's empty bedroom and put them both on her bed. Leta slammed the door and just stared at it…

"I think that we did quite well, DIDN'T WE now?" Beta smiled swinging her body back and forth. Leta slowly turned away from the door and glared at Beta. Beta jumped back from the sight of it.

"What could I have POSSIBLY done NOW? I did exactly what you did!"

"THAT'S THE POINT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP COPYING ME, and you SWEAR that you don't even do that! You didn't even HAVE to give Tails a time-out!"

"He did EXACTLY what Sonic did to tick you off. HE COULDA TICKED ME OFF TOO!"

"BETA YOU FRIGGIN WANTED HIM TO ATTACK YOUR BODY LIKE SONIC AND SHADOW DO WITH ME!"

Sonic and Tails just stayed on the bed in Cream's room, looking confused. They were hearing Leta and Beta's argument.

"She wanted me to smuggle her…and now she gives me a time-out…

"Women…,"Sonic sighed.

"You got that right…at least my woman isn't annoying."

"Excuse me? She is doing exactly what Leta is doing. In other words, she is a damn copycat…damn it.."

"It's ONLY 'cause she ADMIRES Leta."

"There we go. My woman is an inspiration to all of us," Sonic proudly smiled.

Tails just rolled his eyes not wanting to continue their stupid arguing. He'd rather listen to Leta's and Beta's anyway. Theirs was more…interesting…

**This was bad but oh well. It felt rushed cause I was on my aunts comp and I had an hour to finish so yeah. BOO YOU! XD**


	6. Oh my god, Life is funny

**OH MY GOD I HATE MY LIFE THIS STORY IS JUST FULL OF GRAMMAR FAIL OMG LOL! AND NONE OF YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHO THE HELL LETA AND BETA ARE! NO DESCRIPTION WHATSOEVER, OMG! LOL**

**Leta Confetter is a hot pink 13 year old two tailed fox, whom is a bitch...omg i dont even know if she is 13 i freakin forgot lol AND THIS IS SAD I MADE THIS CHARACTER WHEN I WAS 13, AND NOW IM 17 LOL omg. Life. is funny.**

**Beta Confetter is a light blue 8 year old two-tailed fox. She's a smarticle article.**

**Oh my god life. lol**

**ON WITH THE STORY I HAVENT UPDATED IN TWO YEARS!**

**Chapter 6: Oh my god, life is funny**

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!" Leta shouted, with full of RAGE I TELL YA!

"Don't get mad at me! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, LITTLE SISTERS LOOK UP TO THEIR BIG SISTERS!"

"Why the hell do you look up to me?"

"You have the sex appeal! Guys are always after you!" Beta cried out. YES, CRIED OUT.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE _LORD_, BETA! YOU ARE 8 YEARS OLD!"

"And you are 13...it doesn't make you any better!"

Leta Confetter just about had it! She blew a fuse! NO, SHE ERUPTED LIKE A VOLCANO!

"AHHH, JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS INSANITY!"

"LETA! Calm down!"

**BOOM and CRASH and BAAAAM! **The door was slammed open knocking Leta to the floor. Also, resulting in a certain character standing over her.

"WE'RE BACK NOW!" Vector yelled.

"_**MONSTUHS!**_" Leta started shouting, throwing her hands in the air and then covered her eyes to hide herself from Vector.

Espio walked into the house, and looked down and saw the shivering Leta. He was the first to ask. "Why is she like...having a seizure?"

Beta sighed, folding her arms and started to say, "She apprantely thinks you guys are mon-"

"_**MONSTUHS!**_" Leta cried, still on the floor, opening her arms again to show DRAMATIC EFFECT.

"Right...so, Vector had to use the little boys room, that's why we left so suddenly."

"Even though I could have went by myself...I'm freaking 20."

"You know you could have just used the bathroom here..."

"...He is a crocodile. Crocodiles don't PEE IN TOILETS!"

"YEAH, THE SWAMP IS WHERE IT'S AT!" Charmy flew in yelling.

"Well, NEITHER do freaking FOXES, BUT YOU STILL ME AND LETA SHI-"

"_**MONSTUHS!**_"

"WILL YOU FOR FUCK SAKES, SHUT YOUR PILE HOLE!" Espio screamed, stomping on the floor.

"_**MONSTUHS!"**_

"THIS CALLS FOR DRASTIC MEASURES!" Espio epicly pointed his finger up in the air, to feel epic. He bent down and slapped the shenanigans outta Leta, causing her to free her crack attacks. With one single smack, her head started jerking and her eyes acting like they were slots. YOU KNOW, LIKE IN THOSE CARTOONS WHERE THEIR EYES ARE RAPIDLY MOVING!

Beta opened her mouth and said "You know she is going to kick your butt when she-"

BUT WAS QUICKLY CUT OFF WHEN, "I'M SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" came out of Leta's filthy mouth.

**KA-POW!**

And much to our surprise, Leta literally kicked Espio in the arse.

"If it wasn't for the damn Charmeleon, you would'nt have awakened from your crack mode."

"CAMELEON! This ain't no damn Pokemon!" Leta shouted at her little sister.

"Oh MAN, stop YELLING at me! It's like you think I do everything wrong!"

"You do, you are a big mistake at life! Especially your boyfriend!"

The Chaotix crew cringed at the tone of voice Leta was using, and the words she was saying. They hate the fact that Leta lets her anger get the best of her, and then decided to blame everyone else for pointless things.

"...NO I'm not! And he isn't my boyfriend!"

"OH BUT YOU WANT HIM TOO, RIGHT? You even said so in the previous chapters of this story, don't even. And you have been annoying the hell out of me. You have YET to make that Translator Machine. Obviously I'm the only one committed to both WANTING TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THESE GUYS ARE SAYING AND HOW TO GET THEM BACK TO NORMAL! Also, this is all Tails fault, and like I said, you aren't doing shit to make it better."

AT the other side of the door, Sonic Chao and Tails Chao were listening to the argument of the Confetter sisters.

"Oh my god...life is funny," Sonic Chao began to crack up.

"Leta is such a bitch..."

"Oh, I like beetches," Sonic snickered, making a 'V' smile.

"Good for you."

"IT IS!"

"Shadow likes bitches too."

"Godammit.."

Tails Chao ignored Sonic Chao and just decided to slowly fly to the only window that was in Cream's empty bedroom. Sonic Chao sensed a little sadness.

"Look man...I'm sorry, I don't know why Leta is the way she is."

"It's not really the point, I just feel bad that Beta has to go through this."

"WELL FOR POOPS SAKE, TAILS! ACT ON IT!" Sonic Chao cried out, jumping up and down.

"Say what?"

"You are an IM-BE-CI-LE! You just stand there like a...confused nugget and whatnot. She obviously likes you, AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE DOING ANYTHING! My lord if someone has ever reached to the highest stupidity level, I THINK IT'D BE YOU!"

**CRASH AND BANG! **DOWN goes another door of Cream's house!

"We are going for a fucking walk," Beta glared at Tails Chao.

"Yeah, YEAH! COWARD OUT OF A FIGHT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE BEST AT!"

TAILS CHAO JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH! Tails Chao flew to Leta's face with lighting speed, and started slapping Leta's face silly! And surpringsly enough...IT WAS PAINFUL!

"AUGH! Get these dirty chao punk OFFA ME!"

Sonic Chao was slightly amused, but then...he noticed something...

Tails Chao wasn't only slapping her face...he was slapping every body part he possibly could..

TAILS CHAO HAS JUST TOUCHED LETA'S BOOBS!

To Sonic, this means war...

**Okay bam, short stuff. And before any random new readers criticize, I purposely wrote this way. It is suppose to be random thoughts thrown out, and yes everything is in like one sentence. I am purposely making it like that. OKAY BYE!**


End file.
